


【承仗】白日美梦

by Terra_heitu



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_heitu/pseuds/Terra_heitu
Summary: 一个仗因为单恋而跑到美国去的故事。
Relationships: 承仗





	【承仗】白日美梦

**Author's Note:**

> *提及了美国与日本间的生活习惯差异，可能会有bug  
> *确实是刀，但不为了刀而刀。  
> *tbc？

美国、美国，东方仗助自1999年起就一直向往着遥远的大洋彼岸，要去到那里并非易事，但他总会想起远在那边的男人，他现在在干什么？有没有想起那个夏天。

事实上，留给空条承太郎去回忆的时间太少，无论是年少时的轻狂，还是背负起命运的奇妙旅程，这都是刻在他脑子里无法忘却的东西，他要向前看，也很难休息下来去回忆一些难以弥补的遗憾，那东方仗助呢，他又可以分得一席之地吗？

1999年的奇妙夏天，这不是空条承太郎的冒险，但却是一个少年一生当中最珍贵的回忆

事实上，乔斯达家的血统里除了强运，还有一定不会放弃目标的倔强。

刚刚来到美国人生地不熟的东方仗助幸运的遇上了一个十分热情的室友，在吃完这顿丰盛到让人恐慌的欢迎大餐以后，舟车劳顿的仗助才被放走回到卧室里去得以片刻安宁，热量过高的甜食和肉类在他的胃里开始打架，胃部传来的钝痛让他不得不选择咬着牙出去喝一杯热水来缓解一下。

看到弯着腰从卧室里走出来的仗助，他的新室友惊讶地过去询问他，并勉强的从东方仗助咬牙切齿的口音里辨识出他想要一杯热水，但很遗憾，这里是快节奏的美利坚，并没有一杯热水来安抚他躁动的胃。

在室友的歉意下失败而归的东方仗助回到了他的床上，此刻的他痛的直冒冷汗，在床上抓住自己腹部的布料哆嗦着缩成一团，他的神智已经不清醒了，他迷迷糊糊的在自己眼前的幻像中看到了承太郎。

明明是明媚的白天，海浪声和那个满月的夜晚却真切的出现在他的眼前，海风吹起承太郎的长风衣，又转过弯来轻轻抚过仗助的脸颊，就如同是空条承太郎在亲吻他一般，轻柔的，令人怀恋的……

但可惜的是，他并没有什么可以怀恋的东西，空条承太郎也从未越界，东方仗助有些伤心想着，思绪却又跳转到关于空条承太郎有没有也像自己一般经历过这些。

一想到这里，东方仗助的疼痛也有所缓解了，仿佛与他经历过一样的痛苦，那痛苦便不值一提了一般。

遗憾的是，这样的答案不会得到肯定，被spw财团照顾着的承太郎永远不会被这点小事讨扰到。

但东方仗助不在意，只要有虚幻的希望在，他便可以像这样一般，安静的陷入到自己的白日美梦中去。

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是高中毕业马上就去了美国的仗？  
> 写到胃痛那里深有感触，如果朋子在的话，一定会心疼的给仗助送来热水和安慰的。  
> 这个年龄的孩子，应该都在父母的引导下去慢慢接受和消化残酷的社会和现实吧。  
> 而选择了承太郎的仗助，却只能更多更快的去接受没可能的血淋淋的事实和扎在心里的刀子……
> 
> 在lof上也有发表，但是没打tag，我对美国人的生活习惯已经记不太清了  
> 


End file.
